All that matters
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: Looking at his son Harry knows he has everything he ever dreamt of. Even if the way to get there was more or less unusual. Oneshot


**Written for Hogwarts July event with the prompt: A memory of a summer**

 **All kinds of feedback is welcome! Feel free to tell me if there is any grammar or spelling weirdness and I will fix them :)**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me. All glory to J. K . Rowling! I am just writing for fun**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **All that matters**

Harry was sitting in small and bright kitchen. The last rays of spring sun made the room look alive. He was holding a cup of coffee and watching the kid in front of him. His face was lit up in a gentle smile as he looked at his son.

The little blond boy was only able to pay attention to the big bowl of cereals placed in front of him. Even though it looked like most of the cereals had ended up rather on the table than in his mouth, he looked pretty content with himself. He was picking them one by one from the table and putting them in his mouth.

After couple of minutes Albus lifted his face and smiled brightly to Harry. His green eyes lit up with joy and he left out a giggle. He picked up couple of the cereals and offered them to Harry who took them. With his sticky fingers he wiped his out of control hair of from his eyes. Then he picked up to spoon that had been laying on the table mainly unused and placed it in the bowl. He was done.

All Harry was able to do was to laugh at the determination he saw in the kid. Albus had totally gotten the best from both of his parents. Or worst, it depended on how you wanted to see it. Harry told him to go and wash up whilst he would clean up. Still giggling the kid jumped of the chair and ran to the toilet.

Harry put the dishes to the sink and wiped all the cereals from the table. Then he followed his son to the toilet knowing that if he was left alone for too long there would probably be severe damage. As he had anticipated the found the three year old splashing with the water. Half of it had ended up in the bathroom floor for Harry to clean up.

Even his t-shirt and hair looked like they had gotten fair share of the water and all Harry could do was to wonder how this had happened in those two minutes he was in the other room. Harry closed the tab causing his son to sit down on the wet floor sulking. His eyebrows were furrowed and he tried to look as angry as possible because Harry had dared to stop his game.

Harry kneeled down and looked at his son. It was crazy how much he had either inherited or learned from Draco. They both seemed to be able to wrap Harry around their fingers just as they wanted. But then again Harry was happy to give in. He had never hoped anything more than a family of his own.

He picked his son up and carried him to the nursery. By the time Harry was trying to get the wet clothes of from him he was laughing and seemed to have forgotten all about earlier. Eventually he was wearing a pajama with trains in it, his teeth had been brushed and he was sitting on Harry's lap whilst Harry read him a bedtime story.

Halfway of the story Harry felt how the little boy totally relaxed in his lap. One look at his son told that the boy had fallen asleep. Carefully Harry tucked him into the bed and put out the big light. For a moment he just stood on the doorway watching his small miracle.

After the war things had gone seemingly normal so fast that Harry hadn't even realized it. People weren't really willing to talk about it and after all the trials were over it seemed like the war never happened. For Harry it had taken a lot longer to figure everything out and to be able to put it behind. Six years later he had been watching from the side how all of his friends had settled down. Ron and Hermione had gotten married and were expecting a child. Ginny was engaged to Dean. She had tried to make it work between her and Harry but eventually given up. And then Harry had realized he preferred guys over girls. It had been sort of a shock to everyone. Most of all to Harry who had thought there was no hope for him to find anyone in the wizarding world more interested about him than his fame. Once again Harry had been to one left without a family of his own.

It had been a miracle when Harry had realized he was expecting a baby. Nobody had never told Harry that wizards were able to get pregnant and for the first couple of months he hadn't known what to think about. He was going to get a baby as a result of a one night stand. When he finally got over the shock he had begun to see the bright side of it.

Harry had always wanted children and given up hope when he had realized he was gay. But now even the fact that he had no idea who the other father was, he was happy. He would have his own child, his own little family.

Harry walked to the living room leaving the nursery door slightly open. If something happened he would be able to hear it. He sat on the sofa still lost in his memories. It had been late May when Albus had been born and the first summer had been roughest Harry had ever had. Still it was the best summer he had ever had.

When the mediwitch had handed him the baby he had know right away who was the other father. Even as a newborn Albus had looked so much like Draco that even Ron had been able to see it. Nonetheless Harry had loved him from the beginning. He had been so full of love that it had been almost unbearable.

During those first few weeks Harry barely slept, he learned to change a diaper, burp the baby, he was worried sick, he felt miserable, he was tired, he loved his son more than anything and sometimes he just stayed up watching his son to sleep. Sometimes he almost hoped he had someone to do it with. Someone to share it all. Of course Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan had been there to support him but it was different.

Molly had announced that as Harry was like his own son this would mean that she got to be the grandmother. Then she had moved in with Harry for the first week teaching him everything Harry had needed to know about babies. Harry had been more than grateful.

By half way of June Harry had written a note and sent it to Draco. Harry had figured he might want to know about it all. Harry or anyone else had no idea where Draco was. A lot like Harry Draco had chosen to take distance to the wizarding world after the war. Harry had just given the letter to his owl and sent him off, hoping that it would find Draco.

Around the same time _the Daily Prophet_ found out about Albus. It was all over the wizarding news for weeks. _The Savior had a illegitimate baby!_ or _Harry Potter had one night stand - ended with a baby._ There was even speculation of the other father. Someone thought he must be a muggle, others said he was one of the Weasleys and in the wildest gossips he was a death eater. The reporters kept lingering around Harry's apartment building hoping that they would get a glimpse of either Harry or the baby.

Almost two weeks later Harry heard from Draco. He had been sitting in the balcony with baby Albus and enjoying the summer breeze when someone had knocked his front door. Assuming it had to be Hermione who was supposed to come and visit him Harry had opened the door without bothering to check who it was.

Draco Malfoy stood in the hallway looking like he had been running a marathon. His face was bright red and he was panting. For a moment Harry had no idea what to do. He automatically wrapped his hands bit tighter around Albus and took a step back. Draco took one forward and Harry let him in.

For a while they had been just sitting in the sofa. Harry holding Albus tight against him and Draco lost in his thoughts. Finally Draco had asked about the baby. He had wanted to hold him and Harry had reluctantly handed Albus to Draco. It was weird for them to be sitting there all civilized together. But Harry had wanted to give Draco a chance to be with his child. A chance for Albus to have both parents. And when Harry was watching Draco who was holding the baby with genuine, warm and happy smile on his face, he had known that he had made the right decision.

After the first day Draco started coming over almost every day. They fell into a comfortable rhythm where Draco would arrive in the morning, take Albus and let Harry sleep for as long as he needed to. On the afternoon the sometimes took a trip to the park or go for a coffee. But usually they just stayed in talking for hours. All the rivalry they had as teenagers was gone. Of course they had issues but nothing big.

Towards the end of July Draco started spending nights. First couple of times he had just fallen asleep on the sofa after spending the day there. Then Harry asked him to say or Draco asked if he could stay. They started sleeping in the same bed and waking up all curled up around each other. Either of them was ready to admit what it all meant but it turned out to be a regular thing. Something they both missed if Draco went to sleep in his own place. Eventually Draco was basically living with Harry.

Harry snapped out of his memories when Draco sat down next to him. He leans towards Draco and gives him a kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry who rests his head against Draco's shoulder. They just sat there for a while before Draco started talking.

"What were you thinking, you seemed pretty lost in it"

"That first summer"

"It was a lovely one, wasn't it" Draco says and kisses Harry again. This time the kiss is soft and gentle and it lasts longer.

"We have come pretty far haven't we" Harry says quietly when they finally break the kiss. Draco smiles. They had indeed come pretty far. The next summer they had bought a small house from a nice neighborhood and moved there. During the third summer together that they had gotten married. Somehow it had all been unbelievably easy and natural between the two of them. Tomorrow would be Albus's third birthday.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
